rushfandomcom_de-20200215-history
David Barrett
David M. Barrett ist ein Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Rush Regie geführt hat. Karriere Barrett begann seine Karriere 1996 als Second Unit Director bei der Fernsehserie "Pacific Blue - Die Strandpolizei (Pacific Blue)" und 1999 war Barrett Second Unit Director bei dem Film "Stigmata". Barrett war 2000 Regisseur bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Pacific Blue - Die Strandpolizei (Pacific Blue)" und 2001 war Barrett Second Unit Director, bei einer Folge, und Regisseur, bei einer Folge, der Fernsehserie "FreakyLinks". Barrett war von 2002 bis 2003 Second Unit Director, bei 22 Folgen, und Regisseur, bei 2 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "Fastlane" und 2003 war Barrett Regisseur bei 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Jake 2.0". Barrett war von 2004 bis 2005 Creator, Executive Producer, bei 13 Folgen, Executive Consultant, bei 5 Folgen, Drehbuchautor, bei einer Folge, und Regisseur, bei einer Folge, der Fernsehserie "The Mountain" und von 2005 bis 2006 war Barrett Producer, bei 23 Folgen, Regisseur, bei 4 Folgen, und Second Unit Director, bei 5 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "E-Ring - Military Minds (E-Ring)". Barrett war von 2004 bis 2007 Supervising Producer, bei 24 Folgen, Regisseur, bei 6 Folgen, und Second Unit Director, bei 5 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case)" und von 2007 bis 2008 war Barrett Co-Executive Producer, bei 7 Folgen, Executive Producer, bei 4 Folgen, und Regisseur, bei einer Folge, der Fernsehserie "Moonlight". Barrett war von 2008 bis 2013 Regisseur, bei 7 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "The Mentalist" und 2009 war Barrett Co-Producer und Second Unit Director bei dem Film "Orphan - Das Waisenkind (Orphan)". Barrett war von 2010 bis 2012 Regisseur, bei 3 Folgen, und Second Unit Director, bei 18 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "V - Die Besucher (V'')" und von 2011 bis 2012 war Barrett Co-Executive Producer, bei 9 Folgen, und Regisseur, bei 3 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "The Secret Circle". Barrett war von 2012 bis 2018 Co-Executive Producer, bei 91 Folgen, Regisseur, bei 34 Folgen, und Second Unit Director, bei 14 Folgen, der Fernsehserie "Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (''Blue Bloods) und von 2013 bis 2015 war Barrett Regisseur bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Under the Dome". Barrett war 2014 Regisseur von der Folge Panikattacken von Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Rush und von 2016 bis 2017 war Barrett Regisseur, bei 2 Folgen, und Second Unit Director, bei einer Folge, der Fernsehserie "Zoo". Barrett war 2017 Executive Producer und Cinematographer der Dokumentation "The God Cells" und 2018 soll Barrett Regisseur des Films "The Guardian Angel" mit Ralf Moeller und Jürgen Prochnow sein. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Panikattacken Auszeichnungen Nominierungen * Gold Derby Awards 2004: Episode of the Year * World Stunt Awards 2004: Best Work with a Vehicle und Best Overall Stunt by a Stunt Man Filmografie * 2017: Star Trek: Discovery (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2016-2017: Zoo (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x10 & 3x9) * 2016: American Gothic (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) * 2014: Rush * 2013-2015: Under the Dome (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x11, 2x7, 3x5 & 3x7) * 2012-2017: Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods, Fernsehserie, 34 Folgen) * 2012-2013: Arrow (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2 & 1x23) * 2012: Fire with Fire - Rache folgt eigenen Regeln (Fire with Fire) * 2011-2013: Once Upon a Time - Es war einmal ... (Once Upon a Time, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7, 2x6 & 2x17) * 2011-2013: Supah Ninjas (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x16 & 2x2) * 2011-2012: The Secret Circle (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4, 1x14 & 1x22) * 2011: Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (Supernatural, Fernsehserie, Folge 6x13) * 2011: Human Target (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x13) * 2010-2012: Castle (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x15, 3x18, 4x9 & 5x7-5x8) * 2010-2011: V - Die Besucher (V'', Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x8, 2x3 & 2x7) * 2010: Nikita (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2010: The Gates (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2 & 1x8) * 2010: The Vampire Diaries (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2009-2010: Navy CIS: L.A. (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5, 1x13 & 1x17) * 2009: Melrose Place (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2009: The Cleaner (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1 & 2x13) * 2009: Life on Mars (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2009: CSI: NY (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x12) * 2008-2013: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3, 1x13, 2x7, 3x3, 3x20, 3x22 & 5x20) * 2008: L.A. Crash (''Crash, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) * 2008: Eleventh Hour - Einsatz in letzter Sekunde (Eleventh Hour, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2008: Moonlight (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x13) * 2007: 2007 Taurus World Stunt Awards (Fernsehspecial) * 2005-2006: E-Ring - Military Minds (E-Ring, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2, 1x8, 1x14 & 1x21) * 2005: Star Trek: Enterprise (Enterprise, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x16) * 2005: Veronica Mars (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x12) * 2004-2007: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x3, 2x11, 4x4, 4x7, 4x12 & 4x19) * 2004-2005: Smallville (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x5 & 4x16) * 2004: The Mountain (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2004: O.C., California (The O.C., Fernsehserie, Folge 1x22) * 2004: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x15) * 2003: Tru Calling: Schicksal reloaded! (Tru Calling, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2003: Jake 2.0 (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5-1x6 & 1x12) * 2003: Fastlane (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10 & 1x20) * 2002: The Chronicle (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x21) * 2001: FreakyLinks (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2000: Pacific Blue - Die Strandpolizei (Pacific Blue, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x20) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten